


Boyfriend Duty

by Inumaru12



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC literally gets their period, The first fic i write for MM is literally crackish, and Seven has to go get the stuff for them, much embarrassment to be had, slightly squick, some slight descriptions for periods, some spoilers for seven's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: You're stuck in an apartment with a guy who will barely even talk to you when of course your period starts.  He's not making it any easier on you as he refuses to let you go out and get what you need, so instead, you send him to shop.    "If you don’t go get me tampons and snacks right now, I’ll make sure to bleed on everything you love for the next three to seven days.”





	Boyfriend Duty

 

  
You literally can’t believe this.  You must have ransacked through the entire bathroom twice, but there is literally nothing you can use.  This wasn’t even supposed to happen for another week; your cycles have almost always been on a rigid schedule since you first started in middle school.  It figures though, with the horrible luck and stress of this week that this would pop up.  Why does Rika literally have no tampons or even pads anywhere in her apartment?  You understood that it’s been a long time since she’s actually lived here, but it’s just your luck that they left all the furniture and everything else but took the most important things that a woman could need.

Groaning, you clutch at your lower body and curse the fact you are going to have to go out and actually walk with this pain.  Sighing to yourself, but knowing the need for the items was more important than just laying down and waiting to die, you threw on a jacket and grabbed your shoes.  As you walked towards the main door, you glance at the corner where Seven has claimed as his own and you have to fight down the pain.  Your anger and hurt makes you stride a bit quicker, and you’re to the door before you know it.  You have the door halfway open when the door is suddenly slammed shut from a hand behind you.

  
“What the hell are you doing?”  Seven is in your face and you can’t help but fluster a bit under his golden eyes.

  
“I-I’m going out.”  You reply, not sounding as strong as you wanted.

  
“Are you an idiot?  What part of you have to stay here do you not understand?”

  
You gritted your teeth as his words hurt you, but you refuse to back down.

  
“I need to go out to the store right around the corner.  I’ll be right back.”  You hope that your words would placate him, but it’s as if his face is set it stone and there’s no way he’s going to break.

  
“No.”  He says firmly.  “What could you possibly need so badly that you’re willing to be in danger for?”

  
“Things!”

  
“Things.”  He echos back dully, raising an eyebrow at you.

  
You feel the slightest bit of embarrassment rising on your cheeks because of the stare he’s giving you, but you push through it and don’t back down.

  
“Things.” You say sternly, gripping the door handle harder.

  
The two of you stare at each other, neither one of you going to back down when finally Seven sighs.

  
“Fine.”  He says, absolutely exhausted sounding, and your heart lifts in surprise and victory.

  
“But,” Your heart drops again.  “Tell me what you want and I’ll go get it for you.”

  
Opening your mouth to fight him on it but Seven is back to that stone faced expression that tells you that he’s not going to budge on it.

  
“No.  You’re much safer here in this apartment then going out.  But you have to keep your phone on you at all times and call me if anything happens at all!”

  
All these restrictions were frustrating, but at least Seven was working with you, at least a little bit.

  
“You’re gonna get me everything I need?”  You doubled checked as your wrapped your arms around your lower body again.

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Seven huffed in annoyance.

  
“You promise?”  You pressed him hard, you needed your tampons, damn it.  If Seven thought for an moment that he was gonna back out on this deal, he was in for a swift surprise called your leg kicking him wherever you can hit.

  
“Yes, I promise.  Now, tell me what you need.”  He was getting annoyed, you could tell, but you were in too much pain to truly care at the moment.

  
“Tampons.”

  
It was satisfying as hell after everything Seven has made you feel to watch the blood just _drain_ from his face.

  
“W-what.”  His voice croaked and you’d probably find this funny at some point in the future, but right now you were bleeding, cramping, and craving salty chocolate snacks so you had little to nil patient.

  
“Are you going to get them or not?” You demand, beginning to glare at him.

  
Seven flails a bit, looking flustered and you can see the color return to his face as the blood rushes to his cheeks.

  
“Do you really need them that badly?  Can’t you just,” Seven’s face twisted into a look of pure mortification.  “I dunno, use toilet paper right now?”

  
Oh no he didn’t.

  
Stepping up to the red haired hacker, you grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him down so that the two of you were looking eye to eye.

  
“Listen Seven, right now, I’m not in a good place.  I’m stuck in an apartment with a guy who’s being a complete dick to me and I nearly got kidnapped and told I’m living with a bomb.  To top it off, I’m currently bleeding quite heavily and having such bad cramps that it feels like someone took a rusty knife and is scraping my insides-”  You relished in the absolute horror you saw in his eyes at that, “-And I’m craving salty and chocolate snacks _so bad_ right now.  If you don’t go get me tampons and snacks right now, I’ll make sure to bleed on everything you love for the next three to seven days.”  And you then let him go and stepped out of his personal bubble.

  
He just kind of stood there for a moment in shock before seemingly shaking himself out of it.

  
“I-I’ll go get my wallet.”

  
He franticly fumbled with his things before making his way to the door.  He turns to you, but he can barely look you in the eye. You’d feel a little bit guilty over doing this to him if you weren’t in constant pain from cramps.

  
“Stay here, and keep your phone on you.”  And then Seven basically ran out the door. 

  
You closed and locked the door before making my way to where your phone was charging.  Logging on to the RFA app, you found a chatroom was opened and entered it.

  
**Hey guys! ( :**

Zen: Hey!  How are things with Seven?

Yoosung: Hi!

Jaehee: Hello there, have you had lunch yet?

**I haven’t eaten yet, but Seven ran out to the store to grab me things.  Lol, I kinda forced him to really**

Yoosung:  How come?

**Ah, well, I wanted to go but Seven doesn’t want me to leave the apartment but there was nothing here that I needed**

Zen: What did you need?

Zen: Are you making a meal?

Zen:  Seven is a lucky guy if he gets to eat anything that you make

**Lol, no.  I just had my monthly visitor and there was nothing here for me to use**

Jaehee: Oh!  I’m so sorry.  I hope it goes by easy

**Jaehee posts a crying sticker**

Yoosung: ???  Visitor?  I thought you weren’t allowed to have anyone else over?

**…**

Zen: …

Jaehee: …

Yoosung: What?

**Zen posts a depressed sticker**

Yoosung: WHAT? I don’t get it!?

Jaehee: This is why we still call you a child

**Lmao, I meant I started my period Yoosung**

Yoosung:….Oh

Yoosung: Uh, well, I hope you feel better.  But I gotta go. My lunch break is almost over

Zen: You just came on a couple of minutes ago though

**Yoosung left the chat**

Zen: LOLOLOL

**LOL**

Jaehee: lol

Jaehee: Well, as funny as that was, I really do need to get back to work too

Jaehee: I hope you feel better and that Seven comes through for you

**Thanks!  Have a good rest of your day Jaehee!**

Jaehee: Thank you! Goodbye.

**Jaehee left the chat**

Zen: So, Seven is picking up the goods for you

**Lmao, yeah**

**I kinda had to force him too**

Zen: lol, you know this something called a Boyfriend Duty right?

Zen: So it shows he cares for you

**Zen posts a winking sticker**

Zen: Your relationship can only go up from here

**Lol, idk about that, but thanks for that**

Zen: Anytime!

Zen: Oh, I got to go now

Zen: Feel better and get something to eat!

**Bye Zen!**

**Zen left the chat**

 

Logging off the chat, you moaned as there was a sudden sharp pain in your gut.

  
“Seven…please hurry.”

  
**XxXxXxXx**

  
Seven stepped into the small store and it immediately felt as if everyone knew what he was doing in here the moment he stepped into the air conditioned store.  Grabbing a small basket by the front of the store, he made his way to the feminine products aisle.  He and an older lady were the only ones in the aisle and when she saw him standing infront of the huge display of tampons and pads, she smiled.

  
“Aw, what a good boyfriend you are.  Picking up stuff for your girlfriend?”  She teased lightly.

  
Seven felt his face get hot.

  
“Not my girlfriend.” He grunted, before doing his best to ignore the lady and focus on his goal.

  
The longer he looked at all the many brands and sizes of tampons and pads, the more out of his depth Seven began to feel.

  
‘Wait, what’s the difference between this brand and this one besides price?  Do the larger ones hurt to use? How many do I need to buy?  If I buy tampons do I need to buy pads?’ Seven’s thoughts raced and he had no idea.

Deciding it was best to play it safe, he put his basket next to the display and used his other arm to push half the boxes into his basket.  Nodding to himself and glad that he had gotten that part done, he hurried out of that aisle, ignoring the lady from before who was now staring at him slack jawed, and made his way to the snack aisle.

‘She said she wanted something salty and chocolate…What should I get?’ Seven pondered to himself as he browsed through the goods.

Unsure of what she liked or wanted, Seven started throwing several different candy bars and bags of chips into the basket to the point it was hard to even find space to put new things.  Thinking quick, he grabbed a container of pills to help make pain go away and proceeded up to the front so he could check out.  He waited in line and tried to ignore the snickering of the men both in front of him, and behind him.  It only got worse when it got to his turn and the male cashier saw the size of his basket and what he had in it.

  
“Holy hell man, does she have a flood between her legs or what?”

  
Seven’s face burned and he wished he could just be back behind his computer where he was safe and comfortable.  The people around him laughed and made snarky comments to him but he just forced himself to push his handbasket towards the cashier.  The cashier laughed a bit more but did his job.  Luckily he was quick and Seven had several bags full of stuff.  Paying in cash, Seven left as soon as the automatic doors opened and let him escape the store.  The red haired hacker nearly ran the entire way back to the apartment and by the time he got to the elevator he was out of breath and the plastic bags were digging into his hands.

  
Putting some of the bags down, he fishes out the key to the door and props it open before walking inside.

  
“I’m back!”  Seven shouts as he dumps the bags on a table before immediately going and locking the door.

  
“Welcome back!”  Your voice calls from the hall and within seconds you’re coming into the main room.  “Did you get ever- Oh my god!  How much stuff did you get!?”

  
“I-I wasn’t sure what to get!” Seven shouted back defensively, his face turning red and clashing horribly with his hair.  “So I just got a bit of everything.”

  
Stepping forward, you search through the bags as Seven fidgets next to you.  Your eyes just widen and start to tear up as you realized just how much Seven must have spent on all the stuff.  Feeling tears starting to fill your eyes, you turned to him.  Seeing your eyes filled with tears, the hacker stiffens and the beginning signs of panic start to set in his face.

  
“What? What’s wrong?  Did I get something wrong? I-” You cut off his hurried rambling by pulling him down once again and wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug.

  
You sniff a bit, trying to fight back tears which you blame your period for, and began to pull back.  At the last second, you move your head and place a kiss on Seven’s cheek.

  
“Thank you so much Seven; this is literally one of the nicest things any guy has ever done for me.”

  
Gathering all the bags in your hands, you smile once more at Seven and make your way to the bathroom.  Even after you’ve been gone for a couple minutes, the tall man stood there with his hand to his cheek, trying to fight down the red that was stained to his cheeks.

  
**XxXxXxXx**

 **  
** Later that night as you sat on the bed you were borrowing, you hummed happily as you popped more chocolate candy in your mouth.  On your phone, you entered a new chat and found Zen and Jaehee actively chatting.

  
**Hello!**

Zen: Hey princess!

Jaehee: Hi

Zen: How are you feeling?

**Better! I’m so glad Seven went to the store for me! ;V;  He got me SO MUCH though**

Jaehee: How much is so much?  Like two boxes?

**No, try higher**

Zen: Three? Four?

**Nope, he bought me nearly eight boxes of tampons, two boxes of pads, and so much junk food I can’t even believe it.**

**I’m gonna be so fat because of this**

**Jaehee post a shocked sticker**

Jaehee: Oh my god!  That’s way too much!  I can only imagine how much money he spent…just one box of tampons of certain brands can be very expensive.

Zen: It can’t be that expensive can it?

Zen: Right?

Zen……Right?

Jaehee: ….Unfortunately, it is.

Zen: Well, this just shows that he cares for you!  He went and spent all that money on you because

**Hehe! I think you’re right Zen…I really do think he cares about me, but it’s nice to see signs of it.  Thank you guys for being here for me!**

Jaehee: Of course!  You’ve done so much for us, and you’re going through so much right now that it wouldn’t be fair to turn you away.

Zen: Plus, we’re basically family now.  Just let us know whenever you need us.

  
You spent more time talking with Zen and Jaehee, happy to just spend time with them.  But after a while, the three of you all begged off to bed.  As you laid in bed and strained your ears, you could just barely hear the slight tapping of fingers on a keyboard and Seven’s soft voice from down the hall.

As you drifted off to sleep, you wished that this was a possibility towards things getting better between the two of you.  That night, you slept with a smile on your face.

  
**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> It figures my first fic in the MM fandom is a crack-ish fic. I hope you enjoy though! I'm trying to pump out more fics with the help of friends!
> 
> My tumblr is www.inumaru12.tumblr.com as always so feel free to send me an message or something! :3c


End file.
